


A Matter Of Perspective

by ThaliaGrace318



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Adalind afraid for her life, Adalind afraid of Nick, Adalind tells Nick she is pregnant, Fear of Death, Motherhood, Nick kills Kenneth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaGrace318/pseuds/ThaliaGrace318
Summary: This is a look into the mind of Grimm's most hated and loved characters in their most vulnerable moments. Adalind struggling with impending motherhood while fearing for her life from the crazy new Hexenbiest, Juliette. Kenneth hunting and being hunted by the Grimm......And more to come...





	1. Adalind - "I need you Nick."

**Author's Note:**

> Note, this work is incomplete and subject to editing and all thoughts, comments and suggestions from the readers are welcome. Please let me know what you think of it and if you would like for me to continue it, also any suggestions you have.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalind fears as she tells Nick she is having his baby

 

 _“You are going to have another baby.”_ The words rang in her head like a judge’s conviction pronouncing her guilty as the cold dawning of realization came over her with the memory of the event that led to this moment: breathing in the potion, becoming Juliette, being in Nick’s bedroom, in his arms, in his bed…

…But that wasn’t…it couldn’t be…not possible… But it was.

In her desperation to find her daughter, any potential consequences had been the farthest thing from her mind. At the time, she’d only been focused on getting it done – to take away Nick’s powers so that Victor would allow her to be with her daughter. And it turned out the bastard didn’t even have Diana; he’d just used her to get to the Grimm. And now…

“No…”

The Grimm…Nick Burkhardt…Nick…

“No, No, No!”

She was having Nick’s baby!

XXXXX

“Please, please, please, please. I can’t go through this again,” Adalind feverishly prayed as she sat in the posh bathroom in the penthouse suite of the Hotel Deluxe. When the timer on her phone went off, she got up on shaky legs and approached the counter like someone walking towards the gallows. Her hand trembled as she gingerly picked up the test with all the care of one handling explosive material. To her it might as well have been a bomb; her world was blown apart as the test confirmed what she already knew yet had tried so desperately to deny.

“I can’t have another baby!” She woged as her distress overtook her and cracks spiderwebbed through the mirror. “I don’t even know where the first one is!”  She set the third positive pregnancy test down on the sink next to the other two as something close to panic gripped her chest. She couldn’t be having another baby. She couldn’t be having a _Grimm’s_ baby! She was a Hexenbiest. What would that even mean?!

But she couldn’t deny it anymore. This was real. It was happening. It was…this…

This was her baby.

It clicked into place just like that. However it happened, intended or not (and unlike her first, this certainly had not been intentional), this was _her_ baby. And just like that, fear resurged. A different kind of fear this time. Fear for her child, this tiny, helpless, fragile little life growing inside her. The Royals always wanted to control Grimms. What would happen if the Royals found out she was carrying a Grimm’s baby? Oh God, or if _Nick_ found out she was carrying his baby!?!

She couldn’t have another child ripped away from her. Her daughter had been taken from her; she couldn’t stand for that to happen again. She had to protect herself and her child.

XXXXX

Fear for her life had brought her to this point. No, not her life. Their lives. It was They from now on. And ‘fear’? More like abject terror. Adalind held a hand protectively over her bulging stomach where her baby grew and prayed that coming here hadn’t been a mistake that was about to cost them their lives. But she had nowhere else to go, no way to run, nowhere to hide. And no one else to turn to. She had become irrelevant to the people she’d aligned herself with. On her own, she was as good as dead. The only option left to her now that gave her and her child half a chance at surviving was to put herself at the mercy of someone who had more than enough reason to want her dead.

She just hoped she could give Nick enough reason to keep them alive. Would the fact that she was carrying his child be enough?

When Kenneth told her he knew who her baby’s father was, she knew that she had to get out of there. Nobody there would do anything to protect her. Kenneth would give her to Juliette giftwrapped to get the Grimm’s girlfriend on his side. And now the Grimm was her only hope to not get killed by the enraged new Hexenbiest – that is if Nick didn’t kill her himself.

Waiting in Renard’s office, Adalind chewed her thumbnail down to the quick thinking of all the ways this could go badly for her. How did you tell a man you’d once – okay, more than once – tried to kill that you were having his baby? A baby that was conceived when she’d tricked him into bed in order to poison him… Yeah, that was more than a few points against her. She’d come to the precinct thinking that a building filled with cops would be the best place to give Nick the news – witnesses with badges were a significant deterrent against violence.

She thought of how Nick probably felt when he realized that it was her disguised as Juliette that he’d taken to bed. Disgusted, violated, enraged… In a fit of rage, he could kill her and their baby both without even thinking about it. It really wouldn’t be difficult for him. But he was her baby’s father and she – they – needed him. Would a Grimm want a child whose mother was a Hexenbiest? Traditional Grimms would call that an abomination. But Nick…he wasn’t traditional. And even if he hated her, he wouldn’t hate his own child, would he? Adalind wished she could be more sure of that, but given _how_ it happened…he might.

He might – but then again he might not, whereas Juliette’s hatred for them was a certainty, as was her killing them. Nick, he was a Grimm, a natural born killer…But he was also a good man, she knew that. She’d seen it. It was why he didn’t kill her when they first met, although she was sure he regretted not doing so now. Scared as she was, the only way she could see to save her child was to get Nick to accept it. She had to risk it.

“Is there a problem?” She turned at the sound of his voice as Nick followed Renard into the office, her heart racing from fear…and something else. The last time she heard his voice was when they were in bed together. Those were words of ‘I love you’, words meant for Juliette. When he turned and saw her, the loathing that came over his face brought the phrase ‘if looks could kill’ to mind and she could swear she saw his hand twitch towards his gun. She was definitely right to do this in a police precinct.

“Nick, wait!” If he walked away, she would have nothing and no one to protect her. Juliette would kill her and her baby. Bracing herself for the worst, she pulled open her coat to show him. Nick’s reaction was predictably incredulous. Impossible – that had been her first reaction too. Reluctantly, she reminded him of that afternoon he’d supposedly spent with “Juliette”… “I need you Nick. I need you to protect me from Juliette, because no one else will.”

“Why the hell would I do that?!”

“I’m not expecting you to do this for me.” God knew she was only hoping he had enough restraint not to kill her. “I was hoping you would do it for your child. It’s a boy. I wanted to know. You should feel this Nick.” She took a step towards him. He backed away from her like she was carrying the plague instead of a baby. His baby. She felt hurt, not for herself, but for her child who may have to face the rejection of his father before he was even born. She knew what a parent’s rejection felt like, twice over. Her father had walked out when she was four. Her mother kicked her out when she lost her powers; the fact that she was her daughter wasn’t enough to keep her when she was no longer useful.

“He’s yours. Whether you accept this child or not, that will never change.” She reached for his hand. She had to make him understand that this wasn’t something she’d orchestrated or planned as yet another way for her to hurt him. “He’s strong, like you.” She needed him to feel it, to know that it was something real and alive, and even if he hated that it came from her, it came from him too. She got him to unclench his fist and laid his hand on her belly where he could feel the baby kicking. She could still see the conflict in him, but she could also see the moment it hit him: This was his child.

XXXXX

For Adalind that night, sleep was not easy to come by. The most she was able to reach was a doze, being startled awake by any sound, real or imagined. She felt like a child again, afraid of the unseen danger hiding in the closet or under the bed, except she knew that the danger that stalked her was very real. And even more frightening than the monster after her was the question she’d asked Nick before he left: _What happens to our baby?_

Even if Nick did accept that the child was his, she still didn’t know what he would do about it. She knew that Nick didn’t and couldn’t want her. He could take their son away from her. Like he took Diana. Nick didn’t think she should be a mother to a child that wasn’t his; he definitely wouldn’t want her to be a mother to his son. She didn’t think she could survive that again, if he took their baby away and abandon her.

 _No one’s gonna take him from you this time._ That was what Nick said. She tried to cling to those words, praying that they held true. But that didn’t quell the dread entirely. Maybe Nick wouldn’t take him away, but he could still just abandon them both. Nick didn’t want this baby…and she couldn’t really blame him. Even though Nick knew that the child was his, Adalind knew that hoping for Nick to claim her son was a reach given everything that had happened between them. As much as she was afraid of him, of what he might do, she did not want him to cast them aside. She did not want to have to do this all alone. Assuming they survived, she imagined what she would tell her son when he got old enough to ask why he didn’t have a daddy.

Her lingering sense of dread increased as another scenario forced its way into her mind: If Nick got Juliette back – the woman he really would want to have a baby and a family with – then Adalind would become as irrelevant to him as she’d become to the Royals, and he could just quietly execute her. If Nick did decide to kill her – and their unborn baby along with her – she didn’t know how she could stop him. Even if she had her powers, she certainly wasn’t up to fighting strength in her current condition. And even if she was, she’d lost the fight to Nick the night he took her powers away the first time. He could have killed her then, and that was when he was new to being a Grimm. Now, he was a practiced killer with the blood of more dangerous Wesen than her on his hands. She remembered how it felt to have Nick’s hands on her when he thought she was someone else, someone he loved – tender, caring, yet so strong, the strength of a Grimm that could break monsters…or defend against them. Those same hands could end up choking the life out of her.

These dark thoughts were clear and present in her mind when Nick came back in the middle of the night. Adalind sat up in her bed, the look on his face bringing fear to her heart. “It worked. I saved her, and now you’re here to get rid of me!” Part of her had hoped that if he did decide to kill her, he would wait until after the baby was born. She couldn’t bear the thought that her child, her son wouldn’t even get the chance to draw a breath. And worse than Juliette killing him, it would be his own father that killed him.

“Adalind, I’m not going to hurt you.”

His words surprised her. When she came to Nick for protection in exchange for a way to help Juliette, she knew that it was possible that she was only momentarily prolonging her life, trading one executioner for another. But she could see the truth of it in his eyes. He was not going to hurt her.


	2. Kenneth – “I’ve always heard how badass you Grimms were.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince and the Grimm...Who is hunting who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not about Adalind, but I will be getting back to her story as well as writing the POV of Nick and Renard when she told them she was pregnant as so many readers have requested.
> 
> This chapter is about the death of Prince kenneth. In this, I tried to show a little of how others who'd grown up hearing stories of Grimms think of them as almost mythological beings; dangerous predators that even the Royals who think so much of themselves have reason to be afraid of.
> 
> Please not that all chapters in this story are subject to editing and improvement and all suggestions from readers are welcome.

_The Grimm got away._

Kenneth did not let on how agitated he was by this news while in the King’s presence, but alone in his car on his way back to the hotel he ground his teeth and had to stop himself from clenching his fists too tightly on the wheel. This business was all supposed to have been tied up neatly in one fowl swoop this night. Take both Grimms by ambush: Kelly Burkhardt when she showed up with the child thinking she was safe; and then her son Nick when he came home, his guard down. But the younger Burkhardt had slipped the trap, and now they did not know where the he was, only that he would be on the hunt.

A setback, that’s all it was, Kenneth told himself. The situation could be salvaged. They knew Mr. Burkhardt’s habits, his work, his friends. They’d been ahead of the Grimm this entire time, and now they would track him down and end him – Kenneth had sworn this to the King and he would see it done. The problem now was that the Grimm would be tacking them too. Mr. Burkhardt was a police detective; he had his own resources, and now his mind and his instinct would be focused on the hunt. There was a reason the Royal families tried to employ Grimms, whether by recruitment or coercion; everyone wanted Grimms with them because no one wanted Grimms against them. They were dangerous hunters, born killers (once they transitioned anyway), basically living weapons. And Kenneth knew that, apart from Juliette, he was the one in the hunter’s crosshairs.

That feeling was amplified when, as he approached the front door of the hotel, he was accosted by the flashing of red and blue police lights, and uniformed men with guns drawn surrounded him, ordering him to put his hands up.

This was the Grimm’s doing, Kenneth thought as he was loaded into a police car. Any lingering doubt about that, the slim chance that this was a random incident, perhaps a case of mistaken identity, was erased when rather than going to any police station, the officer drove passed the sign that marked the city limits. As was the hope that Rispoli would extract him from prison in a timely manner. Whatever the Grimm intended to do with him, he wanted it done outside the jurisdiction of his own precinct. It appeared that Mr. Burkhardt would not be attempting to use his badge to resolve this matter.

“Leaving Portland, are we. Where are you taking me?” Kenneth voiced. The officer, a friend of Mr. Burkhardt’s no doubt, remained silent.

Kenneth felt trepidation snake down his spine as they arrived at what appeared to be their destination: a dilapidated old warehouse, no bystanders or potential witnesses in the vicinity. A lovely spot for a summary execution, which is what Kenneth expected to receive when the officer told him to get out of the car a lie down on the floor.

“If you’re going to put a bullet in the back of my head, get it over with.”

The back of his knee was kicked out and he was pushed to the floor, unable to catch himself with his hands cuffed behind him. Rather than shoot him though, the officer merely uncuffed him and walked away. Kenneth got to his feet in time to see the police car pull out and exit the way they’d come in, leaving him alone in the seemingly abandoned building. There was no sign of anyone else as Kenneth looked around wondering if someone was going to take a shot at him from a dark corner.

What came out of the shadows wasn’t a bullet though, but the Grimm himself. And Kenneth was suddenly forcefully reminded him of why he’d wanted to take out the Grimm by ambush.

Kenneth had never met the man face to face. Oh, he’d seen surveillance photos, read the reports, been privy to the rumours flying around since a Grimm was discovered to be in Portland – how this Grimm had cut the heads off two reapers, beaten to death a Nuckelavee, even killed a Mauvais Dentes, a creature reputed to be an unstoppable killing machine. But hearing about it was one thing; coming face to face with it was another. Here, he wasn’t facing Nick Burkhardt, police detective; he was facing the hunter of legend, a warrior fueled by centuries of instinct passed down through his bloodline here to avenge one of his own. Primitive instinct screamed at Kenneth that what stood before him was a human predator, and he was the prey.

Rational thought and his royal upbringing said that when faced with a predator, never act like prey. “I’d always heard how badass you Grimms were, but your mother was a complete letdown. I suppose I did have the element of surprise on my side.” He left out the part where, even taken by surprise, Kelly Burkhardt had managed to kill two of his Hundjagers before they subdued her.

“How’d you get Juliette to help you?”

“She didn’t take much convincing. One good romp in your bed… Well, let’s just say her needs weren’t being met.” Kenneth was trying to rile him up, provoke him into making a mistake.

But Mr. Burkhardt’s cold focus did not even slightly waver. “Where is she?”

“The King is delighted to have his grandchild back. She’ll be well rewarded. She’s changed the course of history just so you know.”

“Too bad you won’t live to see it.”

The fight was brutal, hand-to-hand, no holds barred.

To the death.

Kenneth got in a few hits, but the Grimm was hardly phased and the hits he landed on Kenneth were nearly crippling. Locked together, Nick drew back an arm and triggered a wrist-mounted blade hidden in his sleeve. Kenneth tried to hold him back, but the Grimm’s strength was unrelenting, the blade coming ever closer. Scary stories he’d heard as a child said that to face a Grimm was to stare into the eyes of death. He believed it now. He was staring his own death in the face. Those dark eyes did not leave his as the blade was pushed into his neck.

Prince Kenneth Bowes-Lyon drew his last breath, choking on his own blood, on the greasy floor of an abandoned warehouse with only the eyes of the hunter as witness.


End file.
